This invention pertains to the sale or financing of vehicles at a dealership lot, more specifically, quickly obtaining a reliable estimate of a customer's expected monthly payment obligation or net sales price of a given vehicle taking into account the complexity of available manufacturer or dealer incentives as well as the personal financial factors of a given customer.